Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a color filter panel and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a color filter panel which has better side visibility by disposing a height adjustment member so as to have a differentiated-cell-gap structure among red, green, and blue (RGB) pixel regions and an LCD device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device may include two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Such an LCD device displays a desired image by adjusting the light transmittance thereof for each pixel by driving the liquid crystal layer.
In general, LCD panels disposed in LCD devices are classified into a transmissive-type display panel and a transflective-type display panel. The transmissive-type display panel displays an image using internal light generated in a backlight assembly, and the transflective-type display panel displays an image using externally generated light in addition to internal light generated therein.
In particular, the transmissive-type display panel may need to have a differentiated-cell-gap structure based on properties of red light, green light, and blue light in order to enhance the visibility of the colors and the like. On the other hand, the transflective-type display panel may need to have a double-cell gap structure in which respective cell gaps in a transmissive area and a transflective area are different from one another, in order to significantly increase the transmittance thereof.
The differentiated-cell-gap structure typically employs a scheme of causing a difference between cell gaps by varying a thickness of red, green, and blue color filters.
Since a color filter commonly includes a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter, when two display panels are coupled to one another, the two display panels may need to be aligned properly to allow colors of respective pixels to face one another in a corresponding manner. However, since a light shielding member may need to be formed between pixels to occupy a relatively large space based on an alignment error of the two display panels, an aperture decreases, and thereby issues of a reduced aperture ratio, and the like, may occur.
To address such issues, a scheme of forming a color filter through an inkjet technique has been suggested. In the case of forming a color filter through the inkjet technique, it may be advantageous in that a manufacturing process thereof can be simplified due to the omission of an exposure device.
However, such a formation of a color filter through the inkjet technique may pose a difficulty in forming a differentiated-cell-gap structure using different thicknesses of color filters since the color filters are disposed in an aperture of a light shielding member. Further, in a case in which such a differentiated-cell-gap structure is formed using a column spacer that maintains a gap between an upper substrate and a lower substrate, manufacturing costs may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.